1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium in which is recorded an encoded video stream, a playback device that plays the video stream recorded in the recording medium, and a playback method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology relating to digital versatile discs (DVD) has conventionally been disclosed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-282848).